


博君一肖欲正装跪

by zhuzijiang



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzijiang/pseuds/zhuzijiang
Summary: bdsm警告皮鞋警告





	博君一肖欲正装跪

他和王一博认识，是在一个月前。

“你好，我是王一博。”那张稚嫩的脸深深印在了肖战脑子里。

他的每一个触摸，每一个笑容，甚至是，在片场打闹时落在自己身上的巴掌，都会让自己的身体产生奇怪的反应，那是一种，可怕的，悸动。

“战哥！庆功宴马上开始了”王一博笑着走来了。

肖战点了点头:“唔……昂好！”

庆功宴开始了，肖战正坐在王一博对面。

他可真好看。暖暖的灯光打在王一博脸上，显得整个人温柔极了。

“啪嗒！”筷子落了地。

糟了，太入神了。

肖战慌忙弯腰去捡筷子，却瞥见了王一博的脚——今天穿的是尖头的皮鞋。

肖战咽了口口水，伸手去够筷子。王一博一脚踩在了筷子上。

肖战觉得这一脚仿佛踩在了自己的身上。想到这，肖战就开始冒汗了。手却颤颤巍巍地朝筷子伸了过去，还没碰到筷子，就被那人踩住了手指。

“嗯啊……”肖战小小地呻吟了一声。

那鞋底材质定是上品，鞋底很软，透了层层热度到肖战的手上。全身上下都开始瘙痒燥热。

这只是一个细小的触碰而已啊……

王一博收了脚。肖战立刻把手抽了回来，几乎是逃回了酒店。

我贪得无厌，想要你的全部。

肖战换上了小一码的西装四件套，他也不知道为什么。记得上次拍一张杂志封面时，他就穿着这套，王一博一个劲说

“战哥真美。”

战哥真美。

肖战跪到了沙发上。感受着紧绷的裤子把自己硬的厉害的前端勒的发疼。

“好爽……”肖战缓缓吐出了一口气。

“滴滴滴。”

门开了，肖战根本来不及躲藏就被那人看了个遍。

“骚货，这么浪？”王一博带上了门，笑着看他。

有什么东西在肖战脑子里炸了。

你，是我的。

王一博无疑是一个经验丰富的bdsm调教师。

“肖战，看我。”王一博说出了他今晚的第一个命令，而且，不会是最后一个。

肖战看过去了。

“接下来，所有事情将由你选择。”王一博缓缓开口道，突然想到什么似的，又补充道:“我更希望你叫我主人。”

“我不希望看到你站着或者坐着跟我说话。”

肖战喉头一滚。

“是，主人。”

肖战的眼睛被蒙上了黑带。

“现在，脱上衣，还是下衣。”王一博站在原地看跪着的肖战。

肖战没反应过来，迟疑不定。

“嗯？”王一博狠狠踩在了肖战的下身，碾了几下。

“啊啊啊！嗯……呜呜”肖战哪能承受得住这样的待遇，惊喘出声。

“上……上衣”

王一博丝毫不含糊，一把脱了肖战的上衣。

“左边，还是右边？”

肖战痒的受不了了，忙开口道“右边……”

肖战看不见，只感觉一个湿滑的腔裹住了他胸前的红果。

“呜嗯……呜呜……”触感被无限放大。那人极有技巧的舔开外面那层皮肉，细细地舔舐起来。

“唔……左边……”

王一博抬了头:“肖战，这可是单选题。”

王一博起身，解下了皮带。

“啪！”极响亮的一声。正正落在了肖战的背上。

“啊！”这一声竟不像是在呼痛，倒像是情到浓时的呻吟。

“你触犯了规则，接下来，我会给你八鞭，这将落在你的背上，自己数。”

“一……啊！”

“二……”

“唔啊！嗯唔”

才堪堪到第五鞭，肖战就射了出来。

“哥哥这么骚？打你你就能射出来，真贱。”

肖战脸上早就挂满眼泪了，长长的睫毛一颤一颤的，像一只被欺负的狠的小动物。

“自己脱了衣服，然后，扩张给我看。”

肖战没有疑迟，他甚至乐在其中。

“唔啊！一博……肏我……”肖战跪在床上湿着眼看他。

“妈的，真他妈骚。”

王一博几乎是扑了上去，把硬的可怕的东西顶了进去。

“啊！好大……一博……”肖战被顶的失了神。

王一博狠狠给了他一下，换来的是黏糊细腻肠道的裹缩。

“一博……一博……让我在上面……让我在上面好不好？”肖战用力翻了个身，调换了体位。

太深了……

肖战感觉有点吃不消，王一博却托起他的屁股逼他动了。

“啊啊啊啊！深…太深……要……要被干死了……”肖战根本不知道自己在说什么。

王一博眼睛都红了，狠狠地肏弄着他。微弯的性器每次进出都能正好撞在那个能教人发了疯的点。

“我不行了……要坏了……要死了呜呜……哥哥太大了……”肖战失声哭了起来。

“操！”王一博顶弄的更发狠了些，仿佛要贯穿身上那人。

“要……要到了！哥哥……呜呜呜呜”

肖战和王一博几乎是同时到达了顶点。

“和我在一起。”

这是王一博今晚的最后一个命令。


End file.
